Who Are You?
by dAngel092
Summary: 10-Year-Old Sora Hastings has been having the same dream for the past 6 months, but they have been getting more recent the closer she is on her 10th birthday. She is able to remember the scene of a royal girl running away only to end very abruptly. When she goes out in the town she meets a boy her age only to feel that she knows him even though she has never met him.


**This is my first story here. I had to choose a category that was close to what I was writing about and Night World seemed to be the best choice. This is however no related to the series since there are no vampires, werewolves, etc. Hope you like it.**

* * *

~Inside a Dream~

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" a girl was struggling to get away from a group of men.

"Hee hee hee, but why?" one man said

"We just want to have fun." another man got closer to the girl.

The girl looked like she was in her mid-teens. Her clothing made it look like she was in royalty.

"Just leave me alone, please." She was shaking, her arms wrapped around her chest. She was cornered with nowhere to run.

The men just got closer and closer to her. She shut her eyes tight, wishing that it was over.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a man screamed to the others. He fought his way to protect the girl.

"You came for me." She was scared and happy with tears coming down her eyes.

The man got close to her and wiped her tears away.

"I'll always be there for you." He grabbed her chin and smiled at her.

One of the men struggled to get up.

"You'll pay for that." one of the men grabbed a sword and aimed for the girl.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

~In Bedroom-Normal POV~

I jerked awake after the girl in my dream screamed.

"That's the 5th time this week that I have that same dream." I place my hand on my sweaty forehead and sat up thinking about that girl. I can clearly remember the way she looked. Long brown hair, brown eyes, silk clothing. It kind of looked like she was finished with a wedding.

"That's weird, she looked like she was in her teens. She also kind of looked like me." She sighed as she got out of bed.

There was a knock at my door.

"Hey, it's time to get up." my older brother came in. "We wouldn't want you to drop out on your first day of school."

My older brother Tory was always picking on me. He is only 8 years older than me and in high school.

"I'm already up so leave me alone." I grabbed and threw my pillow at the door. Tory had closed it before it hit him. I can hear him laughing on the other side of the door.

I know he was always messing with me, but I felt angry. I don't know why but i just was. I got up and got dressed in my favorite white flowy skirt. It was my 10th birthday and I was given permission to go around the town alone. It was a good day to think about everything.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from Michael.

'_**Happy Birthday Sora.**_

_**Shame that we can't spend the day together.**_

_**Have Fun.**_

_**Michael**_'

I smiled at that message. He always knows how to make me feel better. Even after my brothers joking and messing with me.

Michael was my boyfriend and is 4 years older than me. I know a kid at my age shouldn't even think about it but I feel that it's not working out. We haven't had our first kiss. He has tried and I evade it, but it just doesn't feel right.

I ran down the stairs excited that I was going to town alone.

"Happy birthday sweety." My mom gave me a hug and kissed my hair. "Where are you planning on going?"

"I am planning on just going to the stores and window shop." I walked to the door.

"You're not eating anything before you leave?" She was in the kitchen holding a plate out.

I shook my head "No, I'm just not hungry. I'll grab something on the way when I do get hungry."

I walked out the door and hopped down the steps.

~At the stores~

"Wow this is so cool. Just having time to myself is so great." I went around looking through windows and going into stores.

About an hour passed and I decided to walk up to a window that had puppies displayed. They were so cute playing around.

"Aw I wish I had a puppy." I smiled at them as they pounced on each other.

I was enjoying the moment when something in the window caught my eye. Someone's reflection walked by.

I quickly turned to get a better look at whoever it was, but I must have missed him. He was no longer there. I just scratched my head, confused at my reaction.

"Why do I want to know who that boy is?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk away.

It was then that I began to think about the dream that I have been having. Five days in a row and it feels so real. I could feel the terror that the girl in my dreams had.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice snapped me back to reality and I noticed that I was in the way of a run-away car. I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me back into the arms of the one who pulled and onto the ground.

The car barely missed me and I felt the wind blow after the car passed us. It smashed into a nearby light post.

I was scared at what almost happened. I was almost hit by a car.

A man ran and stopped right in front of us.

"I am so sorry…" he was panting hard "I thought my brakes were on. Are you both alright?" He was trying to catch his breath and was sweating.

"We're doing fine." The boy answered for the both of us. I just sat there smiling to reassure the man that I was fine to since I couldn't speak. I couldn't find the words since I was scared.

"Thank goodness. Everyone else was able to escape but you two were almost hit. I am glad you are both alright." He ran to his car to inspect what went wrong.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked me since he noticed that I was clinging onto his sleeve. I looked at him, straight into his eyes. When I looked into them, I felt like he was someone that I know. Someone that I have seen. But where?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I had this story in my mind for a while and I wanted to try to put into words. Reviews would be nice since this is my first one here.**


End file.
